Freddy and the boy
by thejd1324
Summary: My friend wrote this on deviantart so i own nothing i just putting it up
1. Chapter 1

Andrew loved going to Freddy's pizzeria. It was his favorite place. It was the place were he felt like himself. His parents took him there every day. Andrew would run about the place, playing in the arcade, eating the delicious pizza, but most of all he would watch the live performances of Freddy's band. He knew all the songs by heart! There were Freddy Fazbear, the main singer, Bonnie the bunny the electric guitarist, and Chica, the backup singer. He loved the place so much. He would talk to the animatronics as if they can hear him. But this was when they were not singing of corse. Andrew never wanted to go home. Because at home it was different. It was loud. It was lonely. The family recently had a baby sister. They named her Sarah. She was the little ray of sunshine. Was very patient, never complained, was giggly and cheerful. The parents blocked out Andrew completely. Or thats what Andrew felt anyway. He would stay in his room, doodling pictures of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. He felt like he really connected with them. He wanted friends like them. But sadly he didn't really have any friends. Thankfully The pizzeria was right down the street. The family would walk down the street at friday evening for a little treat and even if they are there, they still pay attention to Sarah. But Andrew didn't care. He was where he felt was home.

...

Sarah's crying rang through the home. Andrew was in his room as usual, drawing the Freddy gang. He examined the picture and smiled at it. It was him and the gang, holding hangs and smiling right back at Andrew.  
>"Mommy look!" Andrew ran up to his mom, holding up the picture. His mother was giving Sarah some green paste. She looked at it quickly and looked back at Sarah.<br>"Thats great honey!" She said as always.  
>"Yeah! We are all friends! See?" He pointed at the animatronics.<br>"Thats very cute sweety! Which one is your favorite?" She asked.  
>"I like Freddy! I want to sing just like him someday. And have my own band!"<br>Sarah let out a nasty cry.  
>"Ohh looks like someone is full?" Mother asked cheerfully as she undid the little table. She picked her up gently and held her, walking to the living room. Andrew looked after them. Turning to the fridge, he grabbed a magnet and hung it up on the fridge. Maybe then she could see it better.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy look!" Andrew exclaimed as he held up the picture. This time it was Andrew and the gang at the beach. Bonnie and Chica were playing with a beach ball and Freddy was splashing Andrew in the ocean's waves. His mother didn't look. She was changing Sarah into a cute little yellow shirt with a flower on it. Sarah whimpered as the shirt went on her head.  
>"Thats cute." She said, struggling to get the shirt on the little infant. Andrew still held up the picture to her.<br>"Look!" He said.  
>His mother finally got the shirt on the baby and looks quickly at the picture. She smiled. Finally! But it didn't last long for Sarah let out a little cry. His mother looked back at Sarah and picked her up.<br>"There you are!" She giggled and walked away to the living room, leaving Andrew to stare after them. It just didn't make any sense. She saw it. She saw the picture! But all she said was "Thats cute."? Andrew looked back at the picture. Their happy faces shined back at him, like a photograph. Tears slowly rolled down Andrew's face. It wasn't fair! That stupid little kid is ruining him! Anger rose in Andrew's heart. He stomped into the living room and pouted. His mother looked at him.  
>"Honey. Whats wrong?" She asked, holding Sarah.<br>Andrew tugged at her sleeve.  
>"Look at me!" He cried out, tugging at her sleeve.<br>His mother was baffled. She was still holding on to Sarah.  
>"What is it?" She asked, resisting the tugging.<br>Tears streamed down Andrew's face.  
>"Look at me!" He kept saying.<br>"Stop!"  
>Sarah let out an ear splitting cry. Her mother held on to her, trying to comfort her.<br>"DROP THE DAMN BABY AND LOOK AT ME!" Andrew shouted and finally tugged mom hard enough to get her off the couch.  
>"ENOUGH!" She smacked Andrew on the cheek. Andrew felt a sharp pain and fell over. Silence echoed through out the room. Andrew didn't flinch. He looked up at her and saw pure anger. Sarah was crying.<br>"GO PLAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND LEAVE US ALONE!"  
>Andrew stared at her. His face had a little red on the side. He got up and turned to the door. Sarah's crying died down as his mother soothed her. But Andrew didn't care. He put on his little sneakers and opened the door.<p>

...

It was a nice warm night. The moon glowed along the landscape. Houses can be seen up and down the street. He knew where he wanted to go. He wanted to go to the place where he felt like himself. Freddy's pizzeria. Andrew looked to his right and spotted the building. The lights glowed brightly. He broke into a run.  
>"I'm coming home Freddy" He thought, his sneakers smacking against the sidewalk.<br>Finally reaching the building he reached for the door and tried to open the door.  
>Locked.<br>He peered in the window and saw the entrance way. He MUST get in! Andrew looked around. There MUST be another way in! He ran away from the street to the back of the building and saw another door. A key was in the door already. HE slowly walked up to it and turned it slowly.  
>*CLANG*<br>The door popped out towards him. This is it! Andrew's heart pounded. He always had this feeling when he was bout to enter the pizzeria. Opening the door slowly he peered in. There was a long hallway. Close by two signs read "BATHROOMS". He was where the bathroom were located! Andrew squeezed through and took the key with him. He shut the door quietly. He made it to his home. The place where he felt he belonged.  
>It was dark and eerie. Andrew slowly stalked to the main plaza. The stage where the animatronics performed was the first thing he noticed. The tables lined up neatly. Andrew smiled and sighed in relief. He was here.<br>Looking on the stage, Andrew noticed something was off. The animatronics weren't there. The stage was empty! Andrew looked on. How could that be? No... It cant be! He climbed on stage and looked out. SO this is what Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica see! Andrew laughed and bounced around. This was amazing! Who knew being up here was exciting?!  
>"Oof!" Andrew fell over. A ear piecing screech was heard. Andrew blinked and looked up.<br>He saw a face. A face he recognized to well. It was Bonnie the bunny, the electric guitarist of the band.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie's eyes glowed a faint light as he stared at Andrew. He was purple and had a red bow on his chest.  
>"Bonnie? Why did you do that?" Andrew asked.<br>Bonnie blinked, baffled at the question. He stood up straighter, his long purple ears twitching.  
>"You aren't scared...?" He croaked.<br>Andrew smiled. "Well it did scare me a little..." He replied softly. Bonnie lowered his arms. How can this kid not be scared? I mean he did screech at the top of his lungs! Andrew slowly got up and walked up to Bonnie. His eyes shined with happiness.  
>"But i'm here now!" Andrew wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist.<br>"Umm... uhh..."  
>Andrew's smiled wide and looks up at him.<br>"Now we need to find the others! Will you help?" He asked.  
>Bonnie blinked.<br>"S-sure..."

...

Andrew hummed and skipped about. The place was eerie but Andrew didn't care. He was home now and he already found Bonnie. Bonnie slowly stalked after him, wondering in his head about what was wrong with this kid.  
>"W-whats your name?"<br>Andrew looked back at the purple bunny.  
>"You don't remember? I'm Andrew!" Andrew replied, cheerfully.<br>"Right... Andrew..."  
>Soon they made it to the security room. Bonnie squirmed past Andrew and looked inside the window.<br>"Who's in there Bonnie?" Andrew asked, reaching out to Bonnie's large purple paw.  
>"Freddy?! Its me Bonnie!" Bonnie shouted and knocked the door slightly. Andrew gripped Bonnie's paw at last.<br>Bonnie sighed.  
>"Not here..." He sighed.<br>Suddenly the door swooshed open and a yellow head popped out.  
>"AHHHHHHHH!" The stranger screeched.<br>"Gah!" Bonnie swing back but Andrew didn't flinched. He just burst out laughing.  
>"Chica! Thats not cool!" Bonnie shouted.<br>"Hehe... Sorry!" Chica laughed and looked at Andrew.  
>"Oh who's this? A new guest to stuff?" She asked.<br>"Chica!" Bonnie exclaimed.  
>"What?"<br>Andrew giggled.  
>"Stuff? I love stuff!" Andrew exclaimed. Chica giggled and clapped her feather like hands.<br>"Oh good! Good!"  
>Bonnie's ears lowered.<br>"This is... Andrew... Andrew this is Chica." He mumbled.  
>"I know! Hi Chica!" Andrew said, waving.<br>"Hello you little cutey!" Chica replied back.  
>"Is Freddy there with you?"<br>"No why?"  
>Bonnie sighed.<br>"Of course. He's never there."  
>Andrew hummed to himself. This is getting better and better already!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chica fiddled around with her bib that says LETS EAT in bold red letters. Bonnie looked at Andrew, uneasy about what to do. A boy is here at night! Isn't that a little... weird? Bonnie nudged Chica and whispered. "What should we do...? I mean he's a kid!"  
>"I don't know grape... I know! Lets look for Freddy!" Bonnie frowned at Chica.<br>"I was gonna anyway... I thought Freddy would be here!" He mumbled.  
>"Andrew dear?"<br>Andrew look up at the yellow chicken. Chica leaned down and smiled brightly.  
>"Want to go meet Freddy Fazbear himself?! She asked.<br>Andrews eyes shined with excitement. Freddy Fazbear. The one and only! What an honor!  
>"YES!" He yelled happily and bounced up and down.<br>"Lets go then you little sack of meat!" Chica exclaimed and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie stared at her in disbelief. She winked at him and chased after Andrew who was halfway down the hall already.

...

"So who's your favorite out of all of us...?" Bonnie asked.  
>Andrew was holding Chica's feathered hand.<br>"I love all of you!" He replied proudly.  
>Bonnie's face felt hot. "I knew it... After all he has been coming down for a month now!" Bonnie thought. They made it back to the main stage. The lighting on the stage was eerie but it didn't faze Andrew at all.<br>"Oh Freddy?! Freddy! You here?" Chica asked loudly. Silence echoed through out the large room. Finally a familiar voice.  
>"Huh? Who's that? Chica?"<br>Andrew looked up at the stage. It couldn't be... Footsteps echoed and a brown figure began to show. He wore a black bow and wore a black top hat. Freddy Fazbear himself! Andrew released Chica's hand and sprinted up on stage.  
>"Freddy!" He shouted as he tackled hugged the big brown bear.<br>"Hey kiddo!" Freddy barely got fazed by Andrew's bear hug.  
>"I knew you would be here! I just knew it!" He exclaimed. Freddy chuckled softly and looked at Chica and Bonnie.<br>"Found our number one fan eh?" Freddy asked, patting Andrew head.  
>"I did..." Bonnie raised his hand a bit.<br>"Yeah! He is the cutest thing!" Chica said.  
>Freddy looked down at Andrew and smiled warmly. He was a cute little fellow.<br>"Where is the electric guitar?" Andrew asked.  
>Bonnie pointed. "Its backstage..."<br>Andrew ran back stage with Freddy looking after him. He stepped down from the stage and looked at Bonnie and Chica.  
>"How did he get here?" He asked.<br>Bonnie shrugged. "Who knows? I just want him out of here as soon as possible!"  
>"Now hold on Bonnie! We cant leave him out there in the cold! Let him stay for a little while!" Chica exclaimed.<br>"Yeah but think about it! Its dangerous!"  
>"Chica is right..." Freddy agreed.<br>Bonnie looked at Freddy, stunned.  
>"W-what?!"<br>"Lets watch over him for a little while and see what he does..." Freddy said.


	5. Chapter 5

Every night was the same after the first encounter. Andrew would sneak out of his home and run down to the pizzeria, sneak through the back door, and have fun with his new friends. It never changed. It was like they were always there. And Andrew was having the time of his life! Drinking soda and eating pizza with the gang has never been so amazing! But there was always one thing that Andrew never understood. There was a large curtain wrapped around something away from the stage. There was a sign on the left that said OUT OF ORDER. He never understood why that was there. They must have fixed it already... Right? Andrew always asked the gang what was behind there. But they always ignored them or changed to a different topic. Maybe they were hiding something? Or someone? Who knows? Besides it said OUT OF ORDER anyway.

...

Andrew was sitting front row watching the gang play his favorite song. Bonnie was strumming his electric guitar and Freddy and Bonnie were the singers, Freddy being the lead singer and Chica being the helper. Once the song was over Andrew clapped and cheered. Freddy bowed.  
>"Thank you. Thank you!" With Chica and Bonnie nodding their heads as a response.<br>"That was awesome! Do another!" Andrew exclaimed.  
>"Oh no... We need a break! Even bands need a break once in a while kiddo!"<br>Bonnie put his Electric guitar back in the holder. He still didn't trust this boy after so long. He just wanted him out of here for good! Chica looked at Bonnie.  
>"You alright grape?" She asked.<br>"I just don't want him here... I mean think about what we are!"  
>"Now sugar... He's been here for 3 weeks! He's just a kid! He won't tell anyone!"<br>"I hope so..." Bonnie said, lowering his ears in distress."  
>Freddy looked at Bonnie.<br>"It's alright Bonnie. We can trust him." Freddy said.  
>"Yeah! Besides his parents would think its his imagination anyway!" Chica replied.<br>"My parents?" Andrew asked.  
>Freddy looked at him. Bonnie looked away and Chica just smiled.<br>"Yeah... My mommy and daddy..." Andrew said.  
>Freddy got down on one knee and looked him dead in the eye.<br>"How are your parents Andrew?" He asked.  
>Andrew looked down.<br>"Their... good I guess."  
>"You guess..?" Bonnie looked at Andrew with confusion.<br>"Y-yeah. But there is one thing..." Andrew's voice trailed off.  
>"What is honey?" Chica asked with Bonnie and Freddy looking at him in concern.<br>"Well... I got a baby sister..." Andrew started.  
>"Congratulations!" Chica exclaimed. "Whats her name?!"<br>"S-Sarah..." Andrew answered, his face feeling hot.  
>"Oh that's a beautiful name! I wish I had-"<br>"Quiet!" Bonnie said loudly. Chica looked at him and closed her beak.  
>"G-go on..."<br>"Well... She ruins everything! I... I try to get my parents to look at me... But when I do she just!" Andrews eyes filled with tears.  
>Freddy sat up, straighter and looked back at Bonnie and Chica. They look back. He looked back at Andrew.<br>"Andrew look at me... Look at me!"  
>Andrew looked at Freddy, tears streaming down his face.<br>"Your parents don't mean to do that on purpose... A baby is a big responsibility! It needs to be fed, clothed, bath and changed!"  
>Andrew hiccuped.<br>"R-really?" He asked.  
>They all nodded.<br>"Yes! It's a lot of hard work to take care of a newborn!" Freddy replied, stroking Andrew's hair.  
>Andrew sniffed.<br>"But they... They never pay attention to me!" He shouted.  
>"They still love you though... Your their child! And they will do anything for you! You understand? Don't think they dont love you just because of a newborn!" Freddy said.<br>Andrew nodded.  
>"That a boy... Now come on! We are gonna have some pizza and french fries!"<br>"Good i'm hungry!"  
>"Chica your always hungry..."<br>As the group went to the kitchen to make pizza, the curtain at the out of order booth was open slightly. The curtain flapped close, concealing the all traces of the spying.


	6. Chapter 6

It has now been a month since Andrew's first visit to the pizzeria. Time went by fast indeed for Andrew was now 7 years old. There was a huge party at the pizzeria that night, music, games, and most of all pizza! It was an amazing night! Andrew squirmed out the back doorway, whispering goodbye to his friends. The moon hung low on the town, leaving a soft silver glow. Andrew looked around the corner to see if anyone was there. Sadly there was. He knew it was a male and he was probably 5 foot 7. But he wasn't so sure. Andrew blinked. The man was gone.  
>"What are you doing out here so late...?" The voice was as smooth as a knife.<br>Andrew gasped and nearly jumped. He looked back at the voice and saw the same man again. The man was wearing a black beanie with a monster's energy logo on the side slightly. He was wearing a grey hood with a Asking Alexandria shirt underneath and normal black jeans. His hair was pitch black and and went down to his shoulders. His bangs covered one of his eyes slightly.  
>"Its alright... Im not gonna hurt you..." He said gently, his voice was rather soothing.<br>"W-Who are you?" Andrew asked, holding up his arms.  
>The man smiled warmly. "I'm Alex. Its alright... There's nothing to be afraid of..."<br>"Y-Your scary looking..."  
>Alex blinked.<br>"Do I really?" He asked.  
>"You... You look like a bad guy!"<br>Alex chuckled."Well I can rest assure you im not..."  
>Andrew sighed in relief and sat down.<br>"So... What were you doing in there hmm? Lost something?" Alex asked, tilting his head slightly.  
>"I went to go see my friends! Its my birthday after all!" Andrew answered, proudly.<br>"Oh happy birthday! How old are you? 60? 80? 100?" Alex tapped his head.  
>"Hey im not that old silly! Im only 7!" Andrew lightly bumped Alex, giggling.<br>Alex chuckled lightly.  
>"You know how to get home?" He asked, concern in his voice.<br>"I know where it is!" Andrew stood up.  
>Alex smiled. "Be careful on your way back ok?"<br>"I will! Thanks! Bye!" Andrew ran up the parking lot and turned left, vanishing.  
>Alex stared after him, his smiled slowly going back to a straight face. He looked back at the back doors entrance.<br>"He must never know the truth..." Alex whispered to himself, black wings shooting from his back. He flapped them slightly and moved away from the doorway. He looked up at the night sky, the stars twinkling down at him. Alex sighed and let out a loud, mournful howl. The howl echoed through the night. Andrew stopped in front of his house, looking back at the sound. It was peaceful and relaxing and it filled his heart with courage. Courage of standing up to his fears.

...

The next night was a quiet one. Andrew was playing an arcade game in the arcade zone with Chica looking over him. Freddy was looking out with Bonnie.  
>"He aged rather well..." Freddy said, nudging Bonnie.<br>"Huh? Oh yeah... He has." Bonnie murmured.  
>Freddy smiled as Andrew got a high score and was cheering with Chica. He glanced at a poster hung up next to the game and noticed something. The gang was all huddled up, posing and smiling but there was another. He was a red fox looking creature, wearing a eye patch and a silver hook.<br>"Who is this?" Andrew asked.  
>Chica looked his way.<br>"Oh thats Foxy!" Chica answered, cheerfully.  
>Freddy and Bonnie looked at Chica.<br>"We don't really like to talk about him?" Bonnie said, his ears perk up.  
>"Why not? He MUST know!" Chica said, annoyed. "We can't treat him like a criminal forever!"<br>Silence. Freddy walked up to Andrew and patted him on the back.  
>"Freddy? Who's Foxy?" Andrew asked, looking up at him.<br>"Foxy... was one of our friends. He had a booth close to our stage. He was another singer like us. Except one thing... He had mini games. He would interact with the kids all day. They loved him! Until one time..." Freddy hesitated before continuing.  
>"The bite of 87..." Bonnie murmured.<br>Andrew looked at him. "The bite of 87?"  
>"Yes... One time a child leaned in to close. And... Foxy he..."<br>Andrew looked at him, confused. Freddy finished Bonnie.  
>"He bit the child on the ear. Thus sparking headlines. And that's where the name came from. The bite of 87..."<br>Andrew looked back at the poster, now staring at Foxy now.  
>"Wow... Can we meet him?!"<br>"No. He got shut down." Freddy replied sharply.  
>"But... He seems awesome..." Andrew sighed. He looked down.<br>"Maybe we can..." Chica thought out loud. Bonnie looked at her, shocked.  
>"What? N-no Chica!"<br>"Yeah! Who knows? Maybe he changed!" Chica exclaimed, clapping her hands.  
>Silence ringed through the game room.<br>"Alright..." Freddy said at last.  
>"W-what?!"<br>"Really?!"  
>Freddy nodded.<br>"Yes... Chica is right! He might have changed after all these years..."  
>Andrew grinned. Foxy?! The real Foxy?! Oh boy!<br>"Come on gang... We're gonna go visit the pirate."


	7. Chapter 7

The purple curtains draped along in a circle. It had a star pattern covering it.  
>"Is this where he lives Freddy?" Andrew asked.<br>Freddy nodded.  
>"Yes... I can still hear the poor child's cry..." He shuddered slightly.<br>Bonnie sighed and his ears drooped. Chica looked at Andrew.  
>"You ready to meet the old buccaneer himself?" Chica asked, totally ignoring Freddy's remark.<br>Andrew's eyes lit up with excitement. Foxy! The real Foxy himself!  
>"Oh yes! Yes please!" Andrew exclaimed.<br>Freddy looked down at Andrew and smiled. He never failed to amaze him. Or any of them that's for sure. This kid has got some guts alright!  
>"Alright... Just stay close to me alright?"<br>Andrew nodded and huddled close to the brown bear.  
>Freddy peeked through purple curtain. Darkness. He looked to his right and flipped on a switch. The lights turned on slowly one by one revealing a little pirate shack. Spider webs dangled from some of the treasures that were there. The treasures were everywhere! Gold, jewelry, pearls, sapphires, emeralds, and much more stacked the cabinets. The cabinets were opened slightly to reveal such things. Andrew stared in awe at the pirate shack. Look at all this stuff! Freddy stepped in first, going over the gate that blocked the shack. Andrew hopped after him with Chica and Bonnie following close behind. It seemed to last forever but they made it to the back of the shack, the last light turned on at last. Andrew frowned. This didn't look anything like the Foxy from the poster. This Foxy's pants were torn, revealing metal mechanic legs. He was red and his eye patch was off. His mouth was opened, revealing a sharp row of teeth.<br>"This is Foxy..." Freddy said at last.  
>"The poor thing... Look at him! He's torn to shreds!" Chica exclaimed, almost on cue.<br>Bonnie looked at Chica and nodded.  
>"So... What do we do...?" Andrew asked, nervous.<br>Freddy leaned in and knocked on Foxy's head. Clangs sounded, echoing through the shack.  
>"Nothing...? Hmm..." Freddy thought about it.<br>"Well... T-there's nothing we can do! Lets go!" Bonnie said, ears twitching with anticipation to leave.  
>"Now hold on Bonnie! Maybe is he off? Or something...?" Chica mumbled.<br>"Chica... We're not just applications that can be turned on and off..." Bonnie sighed.  
>"Oh... Hehe! I knew that!"<br>Freddy looked at Foxy some more. Looks like nothing can be done...  
>"There's nothing we can do... Junior it looks like no Foxy tonight..." Freddy sighed.<br>Andrew sulked. No fair! He wanted to see the pirate first hand!  
>The gang turned around and started to head back to the entrance.<br>"YO HO."  
>The words bellowed through the shack. The words were as threatening as Andrew's mom's screaming. Andrew turned his head on reflex and stared. The fox was standing and was staring right at Andrew in the eyes.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

*Knock* *Knock*  
>It was 11 at night. The half moon slowly raised up into the sky. The person waiting at the door slipped his hands into his jacket pockets, waiting for an answer. Finally a clunk could be heard and the door flew open. It was Andrew's mother.<br>"Hello? Who are you?" She asked, holding Sarah as she played with a toy bear. The toy was a Freddy Fazbear figure.  
>"I'm really sorry to bother you... I'm Alex." Alex said.<br>"Oh! Come in! Come in!" Andrew's mother exclaimed, moving over so Alex can move past. Alex nodded and stepped inside, looking around at the home. It looked like a cozy little place. But his home was a lot better.  
>He sat down at the table with his mother and father sat on the opposite side.<br>"So... You sent this help letter?" Alex asked holding out the help request letter. The letter had the mission objective, which was to search for Andrew. The difficulty was a B. The reward was 500 dollars.  
>"Yes! Oh please! Can you find him?!" Andrew's mother cried out. Alex put the letter back in his jacket pocket and looked at her.<br>"I can rest assure you... He's alright." He said softly, his voice was soothing as ever.  
>"H-how do you know?!" The father stammered.<br>Alex looked at him dead in the eye. His hazel eyes pierced through the 40 year old.  
>"He is. I met him two nights ago... He was coming back here..." Alex sighed and fiddled around with a nickel he found on the table.<br>"Oh thank god..." Andrew's mother sighed in relief.  
>"Did you know about this? Does he have any... Well disorders or anything?" Alex asked, flipping the coin and catching it without looking.<br>"Well... He does have Schizophrenia. He always acts like they are there you know?" The father said and chuckled.  
>Alex stopped catching the coin. This is impossible. He acted like a normal child the last time he saw him.<br>"You think having that is funny...?" Alex's voice rose with anger. He slammed his hands on the table and stared the father, his eyes burning with anger.  
>"We are dealing with a child gad damn it! You think its so hilarious?! This kid is BREAKING into a non trespassing property and fiddling around with robots! And let me tell you they weigh a TON. It could kill him if it falls on him!" Alex growled.<br>Sarah whimpered and snuggled into her mother. Alex leaned in to the father's face and growled in his face, "You think its funny now?"  
>The father shook his head slightly.<br>"Good" Alex sat back again and glared at the parents.  
>"I'll see what I can do... Anything else I should know...?" He asked sharply.<br>The parents shook their heads at the same time.  
>"I'm not in the mood to fool around about this... Sorry for yelling..." And with that he got up and a black aura swallowed him. He was gone.<p>

...

The church loomed over the town square. Alex balanced on the tip and was looking up at the sky. He just didn't get it! How can Andrew have schizophrenia? It's impossible! Alex sighed and shook his head. It just didn't add up. But there seems to be nothing to do now. He will wait a little longer before doing something. Or maybe he will do it tomorrow. Yes. It can work! Well not stalking. Ok yeah it is. But for good reason! Alex stared out at the town. Some lights were still on and some people were still driving on the road. Its settled. He took a deep breath and let out a strong howl. It echoed through out, the start of the answers will start tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Foxy stared at Andrew, directly in the eyes. His eyes were pure grey. Freddy clenched Andrew's hand tightly.  
>"Hello... Foxy. It-It's been a while hasn't it?" Freddy asked.<br>"Good day mates. It HAS been a while hasn't it my friend?" Foxy asked. His voice was raspy.  
>Andrew huddled close to Freddy. Who was this?<br>"Who is this...?" Foxy asked, pointing his hook directly at Andrew. Andrew froze.  
>"This... is Andrew. Andrew this is... Foxy." Freddy said. "This was one of our major attractions here."<br>Andrew looked at him from head to toe. He looked NOTHING like the one from the poster.  
>"Oh... Its a boy... I uh... I don't think i'm up for this..." Foxy stuttered.<br>"Oh come on Foxy! That was a long time ago! You didn't mean to bite that kid's ear!" Chica exclaimed. A bite...? He bit someone? Andrew looked at Foxy now more carefully. How can he bite someone? Maybe on accident?  
>"I don't know... I uh am busy"<br>"Busy sleeping?" Bonnie asked.  
>Foxy looked at him and smiled.<br>"Well how did you know?" Foxy asked, slyly.  
>"So... Your a pirate?" Andrew asked, slowly releasing Freddy's paw.<br>Foxy looked at Andrew now.  
>"Why yes I am little... landlubber." Foxy slowly smiled and looked at Freddy and everyone else.<br>"Go ahead Foxy... Do your thing." Freddy smiled back.  
>Foxy looked down at Andrew again, excitement glowed in his eyes.<br>"Why yes matey! Welcome to my here shack!" Foxy said.  
>Andrew giggled. So THIS is Foxy. He seems pretty cool!<br>"I see that... So where did you get all this stuff?!"

Foxy and Andrew both walked around the shack, pointing at things and telling stories. In the meantime Freddy leaned in to Chica and Bonnie and whispered "Keep a close eye on him... Ok?" Both nodded and Freddy stalked out of the shack. The curtains flapped a bit after he left.


	10. Chapter 10

The gang slowly got use to Foxy after they met once more. Foxy was a really fun guy or should I say "fox". He was energetic and funny. He knew all the best tricks up his sleeve. He even got into a video game tournament and won! It was like everything was back to normal in the pizzeria. Like the incident never happened.  
>"Step right up! Step right up to hear my tale of betrayal and victory?!" Foxy asked proudly.<br>Andrew ran on up.  
>"Me! Me! I want to!" He exclaimed. Foxy stood up, straighter.<br>"Well you see that wee little ruby there lad?" He asked, pointing to a little, dusty, ruby on the high shelf. Andrew nodded.  
>"It all started back when I was a just a boy..." And Foxy began his story. He swung his arms around, hollered and cried. And Andrew smiled and laughed and cried out with protest. In the meantime Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were watching over him.<br>"He seems like he knows we're watching him..." Bonnie whispered.  
>"Oh cut him some slack Bonnie! I'm sure he did it on accident!" Chica said.<br>Freddy sighed. Foxy seemed to be doing ok... But is it true what Bonnie said? Is he really gonna do it again? Of course not... Thats crazy! Freddy shook his head. "There is NO way he can do that Bonnie..."  
>Bonnie looked at him.<br>"Yeah but-!"  
>"But nothing! You worry to much Bonnie. Learn to relax a little while..." Freddy smiled.<br>Bonnie sighed.  
>"But... But he ruined us!"<br>They all stared back at him.  
>"And THAT is how I got this here ruby!"<br>"Wow! Can I be a part of your crew?!" Andrew asked.  
>"Why sure you can!" Foxy patted Andrew's head.<br>But in the background he was being watched. When this guy meant he would he did. The figure slipped out of the building and looked down at the ground. His investigation will soon come to a close. And it's not the far from closing.


	11. Chapter 11

The gang started to act strange the next few days. They rarely spoke to Andrew and when he tried to, they just had small talk. It was odd to say the least. But as long as they were still together that's all that matters. As a family. As one. Andrew was playing Pacman in the arcade. His high score was 3908.  
>"Hey there matey!" Foxy leaned against the arcade machine.<br>"Foxy! Look! I'm winning! See?"  
>"I sure do buccaneer!" Foxy winked. Andrew played on and on till he finally died. His high score was now 6970.<br>"Look! I did it!" Andrew exclaimed.  
>"Way to go! High five!" Foxxy held out his hand and Andrew slapped it. They both laughed and left the arcade. It was just him and Foxy. It wasn't strange at all. But Andrew wanted to find everyone else.<br>"Can I go search for everybody else?" Andrew asked.  
>"What? Uh no no! Their doing something!" Foxy answered.<br>"Really? Like what?"  
>"Well... Searching the place for any bandits!"<br>"Bandits? Wow..."  
>Foxy smirked. He actually believed him! But what the gang is REALLY doing is devouring the new security guard they just caught. He didn't stand a chance.<br>"Hey Foxy?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"Did you really bite someone...?" Andrew murmured.  
>Foxy looked at him and sighed.<br>"Yes... Its true... I didn't really mean to... She just poked her head through the barrier and I just bit her. And they put me out of business..."  
>Andrew frowned. It's true.<br>"Where did you hear that?" Foxy asked.  
>"From Freddy and everyone else..." At least he knew the truth now. Getting bite on ear doesn't sound to bad.<br>"Well at least your honest lad. I respect that." He held out his arms for a hug. Andrew stepped into his arms and hugged. They stood there for a while. It felt like forever. He felt something tighten on his throat.  
>"And now I finally am gonna finish this..."<br>He felt a huge weight and was slammed to the ground. He was gasping for air.  
>"This is why you should NEVER trust a pirate!" He tightened his hand around Andrew's throat. Andrew tried to call for help but no voice came out. Foxy's laughed echoed through out the room. It slowly turned into a mechanical laugh. And Foxy eyes glowed red, as crimson as blood. Red, warm, blood.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Andrew grasped Foxy wrist and gripped tightly. He was gasping for air and was pinned under the red fox. Foxy's laughter rang in his ears and his hook was raised, ready to slice Andrew's neck open.  
>"Good day... MATE!" He lunged his hook dead into Andrew's throat and his screams bellowed through out the pizzeria.<p>

...

"The poor bastard..." Alex murmured. He loomed over Andrew now, He was curled up in a little ball, shivering and screaming. It was true. But why did his father laugh? Did he think it was cute? Alex clenched his hand, his fist glows bright with a blue aura. He opened up his hand and lightly put it on Andrew's forehead. Andrew squealed in response. Alex's hand glowed brightly and Andrew's eyes slowly opened.  
>"Huh...? What happened?" He asked softly.<br>"Your in a restricted area that's where..." Alex took his hand back.  
>"W-where's Foxy?! Is he gone?! Freddy?!" Andrew got up and ran away. Alex sighed and got up, slowly following him. He found Andrew in the arcade.<br>"Yeah... I'm ok!" Andrew said to absolutely no one. Alex caught up with him and stared at him.  
>"Oh! Bonnie this is my friend Alex! Alex this is Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy!" Andrew pointed at nothing.<br>Alex sighed.  
>"Their not there Andrew... Its all in your head." Alex said.<br>"No its not! Their here see?"  
>"No. Their not."<br>Andrew looked at Alex, confused.  
>"Kid... Their still on stage..." Alex pointed behind him. The gang was indeed there. Not moving. Not talking. Nothing.<br>"No. They are HERE." Andrew shouted and tried to punch Alex in the gut. He was stopped by Alex grabbing his fist with one hand.  
>"This is why I don't want kids..." A blue aura surrounded Andrew and lifted him into the air.<br>"Hey let me go you bully! Freddy! Somebody help!" Alex stared at the child. Andrew went limp suddenly.  
>"Goodnight..." Alex murmured. He turned and stared to walk to the back entrance, Andrew floating close behind. He took a quick look at the stage.<br>"Heh... Cute...". He walked out the back entrance and threw the key he found in Andrew's pocket to the side.

...

"Is it really necessary to do this?"  
>"It is indeed Claw..."<br>"But can we not heal him?!"  
>"You know his parents wouldn't want that..."<br>"But he... I... I just want to..."  
>"I know... I am sorry for that..."<br>"But I just wanted try healing..."  
>"I know you do... But you just need a little bit more practice..."<br>They both looked down at Andrew now. His arms and legs sprawled out on the floor. Alex closed his eyes slowly and rethought back to when he was found.  
>"He's back! Oh thank goodness!" Andrew's mother exclaimed. His father said nothing.<br>"He's ok... You were right..." He was gonna hand him over but his father stopped him.  
>"Listen we uh... How can put this?"<br>"Punish him?" Alex asked.  
>"Well... No... We-we want to kill him."<br>Alex froze.  
>"...What?"<br>"We want you to kill him..." His father said.  
>Alex stared at them. What kind of parents are they?!<br>"Why...? What the hell is wrong with both of you?!"  
>"We never loved him to begin with..." His father said sharply.<br>Alex growled.  
>"Are you kidding me?! Why would you do this?! He loves you!"<br>"Yeah... But he is worthless. We WANT a NORMAL family."  
>"I can't believe you SCUMBAGS!"<br>"You want your reward or what?" The father held out the pouch, filled with money.  
>"Keep the damn reward. I don't want it..." Alex growled. He turned and headed out the door, kicking the door open. He heard the baby start to cry. They deserved all the cries they were given.<br>Alex opened his eyes again. They were filled with tears. Claw looked at him.  
>"Alex?"<br>"I cant... believe them..."  
>Claw stared at him, confused.<br>Alex stared down at the boy now. This is it. It has to be done. For their sake. He sniffed and held out his hand, holding a knife. He got down on his knees and held up the knife above the boy. Tears fell. The knife swung down. And darkness cried out with triumph.

...

GRAND REOPENING 2015. The sign hung on the door on the pizzeria. He stared at it. The story of the child named Andrew was passed on and on till it hit the news. And the parents were both arrested for committing murder on a child. He smiled then.  
>"Hey... Freddy... Your number one fan will still love you no matter what happens... Always know that..." He held up the last picture Andrew drew. It was the gang. All of them, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, And Foxy. They were all holding hands and making a rainbow. He stuck it to the door with two pieces of tape. The person walked off, growing a pair of wings and flying off. The picture was still there today. No one took it down. Not even the workers. Some say you can still hear Andrew's laugh within the halls of the pizzeria. And all the memories he shared with his new friends.<p> 


End file.
